Mysterious Navi Zero
by GunCastor
Summary: Based on the video game, Megaman Battle Network, Megaman faces off against another powerful virus with his new friend Zero. But can Zero and his operator, Bit, be trusted? Finished!
1. New Kid on the Block

This story is based on the video game Megaman Battle Network for Nintendo's GBA. I hope you guys like it. ^_^ It's a good idea to have played the game before you read this story or you'll probably have no idea who's who. Sorry if some of the characters act out of character. Also, I played a little of Rockman EXE 2(Jap version, sequeal) and will be using some of the chips from there.

Few things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name >.  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Mysterious Navi Zero  
Chapter 1  
New Kid on the Block**

Lan skated as fast as he could down the street. Building seemed to blur all around him. "I can't believe I over slept again," Lan groaned.

"I tried to wake you but you sleep like a log," Megaman said from Lan's PET. A beeping sound caught both of thier attention. "You got mail, Yai called your name for roll call again," Megaman told Lan. Lan sneaked past the guard at the gate and made it to class without any problems.

"...name is Bit. His last name appears rubbed out," Lan's teacher was saying when Lan snuck in. Bit was around Lan's age was about a few inches shorter than him. He had hair that was naturally gray that was spikey near the front and top. His clothes consisted of red t-shirt and shorts with multi-colored designs on them. Bit looked a little withdrawn and was most likely a loner. After introductions were made, the teacher began with her lesson.

"The project will be about how the invention of PET's came to be, including who created it, why, and maybe a little bit on how he did it. I will be picking your partners for this assignment," everyone groaned as the teacher began assigning partners.

"This should be an easy assignment," Megaman whispered to Lan.

"Yeah, if I get Dad to help," Lan whispered back.

"Lan, you will be working with Bit," the teacher called out. Lan snapped to attention at the sound of his name but luckily no one noticed except for his best friend, Mayl. She smiled, amused at his reaction. Lan couldn't help but smile back at her.

  


*Bing! Bong! Bing! Bong!* The teacher ended the lesson and left. "Hey Lan, you ready to net battle?" Dex asked him. Lan had challenged him yesterday when Dex was bragging at about a new chip he got while fighting some viruses on the internet.

"Uh...hi," Bit interrupted with his shy greeting. He had approached them from behind unnoticed.

"Hi," Lan said with a friendly smile.

"Are we going to battle or not?" Dex asked impatiently.

"Give me a minute," Lan told him.

"I was wondering when we're gonna start working on the project," said Bit.

"How about this afternoon?" Lan suggested.

"Sorry, I can't today. Maybe tomorrow at my house?"suggested Bit.

"Usually, I don't like to work on the weekends but ok," Lan agreed.

"Now are you ready?" Dex asked again.

"Yeah, ready?" Lan said to his navi.

"Let me try," Bit suggested. He obviously did not know that Lan's navi was the Megaman that defeated Dr Wily a year ago. It was obvious that Megaman could beat Dex's strong but not very smart Gutsman but Dex had never given up.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this," Lan reassured Bit.

"You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself in to. Me and Gutsman would rip your navi apart," Dex ignored Lan and targetted his next victim, Bit. Bit said nothing as he prepared his navi for net battle. Lan did see that he was a little nervous though.

They didn't connect to the internet today so Lan didn't see Bit's navi before. Bit's navi had on a red and white bodysuit. The most notable part of his helmet was the shiny green crystal in the forhead part of it. Long flowing golden hair flowed out from behind his helmet. He also had a green beam sword that appeared to be a lot more powerful and bigger than Protoman's. "Ready Zero?" Bit asked his navi. Zero gave a thumbs-up.

  


Browsing over the few chips that Bit had quickly prepared for him, Zero picked the attacked plus chip and looked over at his opponent, the robot-like Gutsman. Gutsman began the match by sending a shockwave of energy at Zero with his powerful fists. Zero ran straight at the wave and jumped over it. Gutsman's mouth widened in surprised. He was soon knocked down to the floor courtesy of Zero's sword.

"Use that new chip we got," Dex instructed Gutsman.

"Ok," Gutsman grunted. He held up his hands and uncovered the chip in his hands. A red star was engraved on it with a picture of something nobody could see from this distance. A familiar navi came to Gutsman's aid.

"A Fireman chip?" Lan was surprised by it. He and Megaman had already deleted Fireman, how could Dex get a Fireman navi chip?

Fireman unleashed a large column of fire. Zero yelled out as he was caught in the fire. The force of the flames pushed him backwards and on to his knees. After the attack, Fireman disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"How did you get that chip?" Lan asked Dex.

"Somewhere," Dex smirked.

"Finish it, Zero," Bit instructed in to his PET.

Zero slashed at Gutsman horizontally followed up with a three slash combo. Each hit drained Gutsman a large portion of his energy but he refused to give up despite the low energy he had left. Gutsman slammed Zero with his large metallic fist. He then proceeded to pick up Zero and started to squeeze with his powerful arms. Zero dropped his sword and made a wild grab for it but missed.

"No, Zero," Bit groaned.

"He's finished," Dex bragged.

"I'm not deleted yet!" Zero shouted so Dex could hear.

"You will be soon!" Gutsman countered. Zero managed to free his left arm and pointed at the side of Gutsman's head. He decided to ignore it and kept squeezing. Zero ignored the pain and to Gutsman's surprise, Zero's left arm transformed in to a gun like Megaman's Buster Cannon. A few well placed blast in the head defeated Gutsman. As Gutsman burst in to data, Zero callapsed on to his knees to catch his breath.

"What? How could that be?" Dex cried out at the results.

"Good job, Zero," Bit congradulated his navi. Zero got up and gave him another thumbs-up.

  


"What do you want to do today?" Lan asked his navi as he flopped down on to his bed. It was in the afternoon after school and Lan had nothing to do at all. Mayl had gone off with Yai to do some shopping at Den Town and Dex was working at a part-time job to get more chips for Gutsman.

"Let's play on the internet," Megaman suggested.

"Ok,"Lan agreed. He went over to his computer. "Jack in! Megaman.EXE, transmit!"

With those familiar words, Megaman landed in the world of Lan's PC. Many programs scattered about, doing various tasks that they were assigned to do. Megaman quickly went through the warp to get in to the internet. The vast landscape of the internet and it's winding roads never ceased to amaze Megaman.

Almost immediately, a group of three Met tools attacked. "Lan!" Megaman shouted to his partner.

"I got it!" Lan answered. A display of chips appeared before Megaman. He quickly selected the three cannon chips and made quick work of the weak viruses.

"They never learn," Megaman commented. He made his way through the many roadways, stopping to check out the items the net merchants carried. None interested him but he heard that a merchant was selling Aqua Armor deep in the internet. Having the Heat and Wood Armor already, Megaman went in search for the third and final armor.

"Something's up ahead!" Megaman pointed ahead and squited to see far in the distance. Two navis were fighting, Megaman couldn't tell who it was this far away. The flashes of energy signaled attacks being used.

Lan checked his PET and scanned the area with the scan feature he had with it. It identified one of the navis to be Zero, Bit's navi. "It's Zero!" Lan said a little surprised.

Megaman made a run towards the fight. The fight seemed to be getting more intense, flashes of light seem to go off more frequent. Lan's PET started to scan the second navi, the one Zero was fighting. Megaman got close just in time to see Zero plunge his sword through the unidentified navi. All Megaman could see was that the navi was black. Zero's attack was critical and the black navi exploded in to data before Lan's scanner could pick up who it was.

"He just killed that navi," Lan said in shock.

"Let's ask him what it's about," Megaman suggested. He ran up to the red navi but before he could open his mouth to get a question out, Zero turned around and let his expression turned in to fierce anger.

"Murderer!" Zero accused and drew his green blade. Megaman was confused at what Zero meant but he had no time to think about it. Zero charged at him and slashed once with his sword. Megaman jumped back and narrowly avoided the sudden attack.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Megaman tried to explain.

"Bit! Bit! It's me, Lan!" Lan shouted.

"You're the one!" Bit's voice could be heard, his voice was filled with surprise and sadness.

"Now you die!" Zero declared and charged again.

  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but uh...I can't think of a good excuse, heh. ^_^' Oh well, please tell me what you guys think, this is my first story on FF.net.


	2. Blue Vs uh...Dull Red?

Second chapter is done. ^_^ Thanks to those that reviewed the story. Anyways, on with the story! Sorry if any character appears to be acting OOC("out of character" to those that don't know).

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Japanese culture but I know a little like bowing in front of parents, sorry if I got anything wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mysterious Navi Zero  
Chapter 2  
Blue Vs uh....Dull Red?**

"Megaman, look out!" Lan shouted to his navi. Zero attacked with fury that was absent when he was fighting Gutsman. He slashed at Megaman in an almost wild manner. Megaman couldn't do anything but try to dodge. The first slash of Zero's sword missed but the second one didn't. Zero's sword sliced through his upper torso. Megaman yelled out as sword went through him. With kick to the head, Megaman rolled back out of the range of the sword.

"Lan," Megaman managed to get out. He groaned and got back on to his feet. "Give me some good chips," he spoke with his strength back up.

"Incoming!" Lan reported.

Megaman selected the mighty hero sword chip to duel with Zero. The large sword appeared in his hands. Zero was surprised at the sight of the rare chip but was still eager to delete the blue navi. Going for the offensive, Megaman charged his buster cannon and let out a shot hit Zero in the chest. Zero growled and then attacked again with a vertical slash that would have sliced Megaman in half if he was human. He tried to combo it with a horizontal slash but Megaman ducked under it just in time and drew his hero sword. He plunged the powerful sword straight threw Zero's stomach. Zero screamed in surprise and pain.

"Do you give up?" Megaman asked him, his sword still in Zero's stomach.

"Never!" Zero shouted back. Megaman pulled out the sword and swung his sword but Zero blocked it with his own sword.

"At least tell me why you're attacking me," Megaman demanded. He made another attempt with his sword but Zero dodged back.

"You should know! Murderer!" Zero accused again. His left arm tranformed in to a cannon and he took a few shots at Megaman, it didn't do enough damage though.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Megaman shouted. His custom bar had filled up again and he selected another chip to fight with, a Dynawave chip. Zero took a few more shots, Megaman used his the Dynawave to make Zero stop shooting. The wave of energy knocked Zero off his feet.

"Bit, why aren't you sending me any chips?" Zero asked his operator. Nobody answered Zero's call. For a breif moment, all was silent as they tried to listen to any sound that Bit would make. He was perhaps the most upset person among the four of them.

"Megaman, stop. This isn't a fair fight," Lan said to his navi.

"I'll destroy you anyways!" Zero raged.

"Can you please tell me what you mean by murderer?" Megaman pleaded.

"Enough of your games!" Zero declared. He charged again with his beam sword drawn.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Megaman said to the red navi.

"Roll Flash!" A small pink platform appeared almost magically over Zero and dropped down on to his head. It shattered as it hit. Zero was down and was most likely not going to get up again.

"Roll, thanks for the save," Megaman said.

"No problem, Mega," Roll smiled back at him.

"Mayl, I thought you were out shopping," Lan said.

"I got back a long time ago," Mayl explained.

"Now do you give up?" Megaman asked Zero.

"I said it once and I'll say it again! Never!" Zero shouted. He tried to stand up but couldn't even to sit up right before falling down again.

"Enough! Stop fighting!" Bit's voice interrupted them.

"Bit? Bit, let's talk about this," Lan tried to reason with him.

"Just leave me alone, don't ever come near me again," Bit mumbled. Zero nodded to Bit and jacked out of Bit's internet connection.

"Whats wrong with Bit?" Mayl wondered.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Lan answered.

"You're gonna talk to him tomorow even after what he said, right?" Megaman asked his operator.

"You know me too well," Lan answered.

"Be careful," Megaman warned.

"Mega, is Lan still, you know, dense?" Roll asked before Megaman left.

"Yup," he nodded and they both burst out laughing.

"Dense? What are you talking about?" Lan asked. Mayl blushed at alughed along with the two navis, leaving Lan more confused than ever.  


_Next day..._

Lan nerviouslly knocked on Bit's door. After looking up Bit's address in the student directory and waiting for a more convenient time, Lan had became more and more curious. For one thing, Bit's last name didn't show up He came up with many possible ideas by what Zero meant but none of it made any sense.

"Hi, I'm Bit's friend from school. My name is Lan," Lan greeted and bowed to Bit's mom, who had answered the door.

"Hi, Bit should be upstairs in his room," she told him. Lan almost forgot to take off his shoes in his hurry. Bit made a run for the stairs and quickly climbed up.

Bit turned around at the sound of his room door open. His face chnaged to one of sadness when he saw Lan. Lan closed the door behind and sat down.

"Explain," Lan said,"you called us murderers."

Nothing was said at first. they just sort of sat there and stared at each other. "Do you know why my name is never shown?" Bit began. His voice was shaking. He looked like he was trying not cry.

"No," Lan shook his head. Where ever this was going, it was a start.

"It was for my protection. I'm not like him, my father I mean. But still people knew about him and um...," Bit stopped. His voice was shaking worse than ever.

"Please tell me," Lan almost begged.

"My father was,...is Dr Wily and he is dead,"

  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Another cliffhanger. This is fun. ^_^ I was kidding, don't hurt me guys. Sorry about this part being a little too short. Please review. 


	3. Viral Attack

Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I'm glad some of you guys like this story. ^_^ 

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mysterious Navi Zero  
Chapter 3  
Viral Attack!**

"My father was,...is Dr Wily and he is dead," Lan gasped at that statement. It wasn't something he expected. Even Megaman made a gasping sound.

"Your Dr. Wily's son?" it was more a statement than a question. Lan sat there, too surprise to even think about moving or going anywhere.

"His last creation before he formed the WWW was Zero, my navi," Bit continued, "his research was shut down shortly after and he became angry."

"Zero? He has a buster cannon like Megaman, is that a coincidence?" Lan blurted out.

"Lan, I want you to leave. Please leave me alone," Bit's voice was barely above a whisper.

"But--"

"Please," Bit interrupted. Lan sighed and turned to leave. He climbed down the stairs and said "bye" to Bit's mom before leaving.

"So..., it's still early, what do you want to do now?" Lan asked his navi.

"Well, I guess we should leave Bit alone for now and let him calm down. Why not work on the project? Your dad might be able to help you. Wanna go visit him?" Megaman suggested.

"Sure," Lan answered. He made his way to the train station, got a ticket, and got in to the train. The train ride was long, giving Lan some time to think. "Is what he said really true? Is Dr. Wiley really dead?" Lan thought out loud.

"It's possible, don't you remember what happend?" Megaman asked.

  


_Flash Back..._

"The Life Virus is destroyed," Megaman reported, his tired voice barely above a whisper. The giant green virus exploded, the explosion seeming to ingulf the blue navi. Lan pulled him out of there just in time.

"What have you done?!" Dr. Wily raged. The entire building was rocking wildly, explosions could be heard. The building was going to callapsed, they had to get out.

Lan made a run for the door but saw that Dr. Wily had made no move to escape. "Dr. Wiley, we got to get out!" he shouted to the mad scientist.

"Never!" Dr. Wiley screamed.

"Come'on, the building is coming to collapse!" Lan pleaded. He felt someone grab him from behind, Lan turned around and saw the net battler, Chaud.

"He made his choice, we can't force him to come with us," Chaud said.

"But--" Lan began but was interrupted by Chaud pulling him towards the exit.

"Long live the WWW!" Dr. Wily cackled like the mad scientist he was. Everything in his vision went black. The explosion shook the building violently. Lan and his friends barely made it out on time.

End Flash Back...

  


"Yes, I remember it all. Maybe he had a hidden escape route?" Lan spoke hopeful. He may had hated Wily's plan to take over the world but he did not wish him death even after all the trouble he caused.

"Maybe," Megaman replied. He sounded doubtful.

"We have arrived at the Government Complex, please come again," a soft voice rang out. Lan got off the train along with a whole bunch of business men. He went inside the large building and straight to his father's office. His father, as usual, was busily typing away on the computer. His eyes were practically glued to the screen.

"Hi Dad!" Lan greeted.

Mr. Hikari turned around at the sound of Lan's familiar voice and smiled at him. "Hi, Lan. Come all this way from ACDC Town just to visit me again?"

"Yeah. Dad, I need help on a proj--" Lan was interrupted by a sudden loud alarm. Scientists ran back and forth with papers in there hands.

"Sorry, Lan but it'll have to wait," Mr. Hikari went to see what was going on. Without his father knowing, Lan followed closely behind him. Mr. Hikari stopped at the elevator and used a key that activated a floor that was not accessible by others. Lan stepped in to the elevator with him. "Lan, this is dangerous," Mr. Hikari started.

"I want to help. You said it yourself, Megaman isn't like any ordinary navi," Lan said. Mr. Hikari sighed and let his son follow him to the top floor of the building. When the door opened, Lan was shocked at what he saw. A large screen was on the far side of the room. The walls were lined with panels with many buttons and switches, some were even computed terminals with small screens. It was like some kind of control center. Scientists scattered about and worked quickly at thier stations.

"We have a class 5 virus, it's taking over the system," a scientist ran up to Mr. Hikari and handed him some papers. He skimmed through them.

"My god! Its readings are off the charts!" Mr. Hikari exclaimed, his expression showing extreme surprise. Lan became worried at that point. But then again, Megaman had taken down the seemingly all-powerful Life virus.

"I'm going to jack in!" Lan said. He ran to the closest empty computer terminal with a jack port.

"Be careful Lan, Hub," Mr. Hikari warned. He went to the computer terminal next to Lan. "I'll send you in close to the virus," he informed them.

"Ok," he nodded, "Jack in! Megaman.EXE, Transmit!" Megaman warped in to an area that looked similiar to the power plant area but all platforms were visible. Also, no batteries seemed to be needed to travel further. The background however, was pulsing an angry red. It must have been the damage the virus caused.

"Zero?" the red navi stood in front of him.

"Megaman, let me handle this," Zero said strangely calm. Before Megaman could get another word out, Zero warped out of the immediate area. Lan scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh well, we got to hurry!" Megaman shrugged. An explosion could be heard ahead.

Ahead of him, the battle had already begun. Many navis of the standard green-yellow, purple, and pink were seen battling viruses that blocked thier way. They were going in one general direction. Megaman jumped in to the battle himself, blasting away a red met tool with a charged buster shot. Soon, the battle was over and they all followed the path, Megaman near the back of the small army. Suddenly, the crowd came to a halting stopped. Megaman ran in to the navi in front of him and quickly muttered an apology.

A black navi stood in front of them with a dark cape covering most of his body. The yellow marks on his helmet stood out complete with a crystal in the middle of it. But that wasn't what caused the small army to stop. It was what the black navi was standing on. It looked like a giant green robot without legs. It was clear to anyone who saw it before what it was, the Life Virus! But who was the black navi standing on its shoulder?

With an inhuman roar, the Life virus let loose a giant red beam that shot down most of the small army. The black navi standing on the virus's shoulder laughed maniacally at the massacre below him. Megaman rushed in to action immediately with a hero sword in his hands. Lan has given it to him in a hurry.

The black navi seemed to be the one in charge. While the rest of the navis were keeping the virus busy, Megaman jumped straight up to the black navi and attacked. The navi was knocked off his perch by landed on his feet. "You little worm!" he cursed. He concentrated and a force field appeared around him.

"Who are you?" Megaman demanded.

"The navi that will take down the ledgendary Megaman, Bass," the black navi spat. Megaman glared his him and raised his hero sword. "This was just a small display of my power. Next time, I will destroy you and all your friends," the Bass smiled an evil smile.

His arm transformed in to a cannon and he aimed it at the blue navi. Megaman immediately started towards the left. The shot from Bass's cannon exploded the panel Megaman was standing on in blaze of red. The force of the explosion knocked him off his feet. With that brief second, Bass jumped on to Life Virus's shoulder. "I'll be back!" Bass laughed his evil laugh. They teleported away, Bass's voice echoing in his wake.

"We're in deep trouble," Lan stated the obvious.

"What was Zero doing here?" Megaman wondered out loud.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

No cliff hangers this time! Aren't you guys glad? ^_^ Please note that I don't know much about Bass, I never fought him in any of the games, not even MMBN so I don't know his personality or attacks. By now, you guys can probably guess what my favorite chip is. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Super Smash Navis Melee

Thanks for all the reviews and info you guys have given me. ^_^ I beaten Megaman Battle Network 2 in Japanese with a LOT of help at a guide I found on the internet. It's a LOT more complicated than the first one but hteb attle system is about the same. Also, I downloaded a sub title of the anime, it was pretty good too.

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mysterious Navi Zero  
Chapter 4  
Super Smash Navis Melee!**

"Thank you for shopping here. Please come back for more armor, chips, and power ups," said the merchant navi. Megaman put on his brand new Aqua Armor.

"How does it fit?" Lan asked.

"Good," Megaman answered. It was the day after the viral attack at the government building and Megaman wanted to buy an Aqua Armor just in case. Along the way, he had destroyed many pesky viruses for some extra chips and money.

*Beep Beep Beep!* "Lan, you got mail!" Megaman informed him.

"Hmm...it has no return address," Lan was suspicious. He looked at the mail icon on screen with the topic "Hi Lan!" written on it. "Oh well, what could happend?" Lan thought out loud. He pressed the open button and the mail popped open. "Sucker!" Lan read out loud. Suddenly, his PET started to ***Beep!*** loudly. 

"Lan, something weird is happening!" Megaman shouted. It seems as though digital data was gathering swiftly in to two clusters. Data looked like floating foreign writing and were normally invisible unless a large amount is gathered together. The two clusters of data began to form in to humanoid shapes.

The clown-like Colorman appeared in flash of light from one of the clusters of data. However, unlike previous encounters, all humor seemed to be gone just by the way he moved. He didn't giggle or make any dumb statements at all. His eyes were blank and as white as snow.

"A ghost!" Megaman could only gasped.

From the other cluster of data the explosives expert, Bombman, appeared. Bombman made no threats but he didn't appear friendly at all. It was like he lost his voice because Bombman was quick to threaten his enemies and then bomb them in to submission. Like his partner, Colorman, Bombman's eyes were blank and zombie-like.

"Look out! He's going to attack!" Lan warned his navi. Colorman raised his hands and called upon his red and blue movable attack/defense pillars. Bombman developed a bomb in his hands.

"Give me a barrier chip!" Megaman instructed.

"Battle Chip, Wood Barrier. Slot in!" Lan shouted his famous phrase and slide the said chip in to the slot on his PET. (Author's note: This is what he says in the anime.)

The barrier of energy immediately surrounded navi but that didn't stop his enemies from attacking. Colorman's red pillar spat out a large column of fire that completely destroyed Megaman's shield. Bombman threw the bomb he was holding in his hands. Megaman tried to dodge but the bomb exploded unexpectedly in mid air. The fiery explosion blew Megaman off his feet.

"Lan, they're stronger than before. I can feel it," Megaman groaned and got on to his feet.

"Hmph! I see you can't even handle a few ghost navis," a voice interrupted the fight. In front of Megaman stood the red net battler navi, Protoman.

"Stand back and let Protoman and I do the fighting," Chaud, Protoman's operator, instructed.

"No way!" Lan shouted back.

Before the fight could go on any further, Bombman and Colorman was on the attack again. Colorman leapt in to the air and let his lower round body roll after his enemies. Protoman and Megaman jumped away just in time. Bombman went back to throwing bombs again. Megaman shot it out of the air before it reached them.

Protoman went for the offensive and closed in on the clow-like navi with his red blade drawn. The blade came down on and through Colorman's head, chest, and right arm. What's strange was that Colorman didn't even make a noise as he was injured but it was obvious that he had taken damage. Bombman, deciding this to be a good time to sneak up on Protoman, developed a bomb in his hands.

"Get'em Megaman! Battle Chip, HighCannon. Slot in!" Lan said to his navi.

Megaman took careful aim and took a shot. Bombman was hit and was forced back a step. Protoman took notice of him and slashed him with his sword before jumping back. The bomb Bombman was carrying fell from his hands and exploded. Once again, Bombman did not make a noise even after being hit so hard.

"Something weird is going on," Megaman said.

"Talk later!" Protoman said. Bombman set up a time bomb but Protoman got rid of it quickly, courtesy of his sword. But however, he did not notice that Bombman had also set up a mine. The explosion hit Protoman hard and knocked him and few feet back.

"Let's end this now!" Megaman said to his operator.

"Right!" Lan plugged in the Aqua Sword chip. Megaman charged and slashed Bombman across the chest. Bombman didn't even yell out as he dissolved in to data and seemed to be blown away. Colorman attacked with his twin towers, shooting out twin towers of fire and water.

Protoman managed to dodge the fire aimed at him through some fancy footwork. Megaman, however, was caught in the swirl of water and tossed in to the air spinning violently. He landed back on the ground in a daze. Protoman leapt in to get another hit on Colorman.

"Wait a second!" a familiar voice interrupted.

"We were too late!" an operator's voice said to his navi.

Zero had joined the fight. His right arm was transformed in to a giant syringe, no doubt by a chip or program of some sort. Protoman stopped and leapt away from Colorman. He turned to Zero, his sword held in a defensive position.

"Get out of my way!" Zero shouted.

"Not a chance," Protoman said. He blocked Zero from getting past him to Colorman or Megaman.

"Go back home, kid!" Chaud shouted to Bit.

Colorman attacked despite the odds of three against one. He bounced high in to the digital sky and landed on Protoman. the attack was severe and it showed through Protoman's cracked armor. Zero took action immediately and plunged the syringe in to Colorman and unloading the yellow liquid inside. The attack didn't seem to do any damage though as Zero was slapped across the face by Colorman's long hands.

Suddenly, Colorman's form wiggled and then dissolved in to data the same way Bombman did. But unlike bombman's data, Colorman's data exploded and ceased to exist. Standing behind him was Megaman with his smoking buster. "Zero?"

"Ghost navis are deleted navis. Their data travel the internet and gather more data to get stronger. When they do become navis again, they attack like wild animals. This program was made to prevent this and make deleting of navis permenent," Zero said raising his syringe-arm a little.

"What? How did you get your hands on that information?" Chaud demanded to know.

Zero turned away from Protoman and slowly started to walk away. Immediately, Protoman leapt in to his way, his sword drawn and ready to give Zero a thrashing. "Answer Lord Chaud's question!" Protoman shouted.

"Your arrogance is amusing," Zero smirked at the surprise navi in front of him. "See you later, Megaman. I know we will meet again," with that said, Zero teleported away.

"Hey Megaman, I just got a program from Bit, Delete.bat. Was that the program Zero was using?" Lan asked.

"Probably," Megaman answered.

"Protoman, let's go. Let's not waste anymore time with these children," Chaud said. Protoman teleported away leaving the blue navi alone.

"Zero was so mad at me, why is he helping me now?" Megaman wondered out loud.

  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Another chapter is finished. This part took a little longer to write because I couldn't seem to concentrate on a mostly fighting scene. It was kinda necessary though. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Flaming Magic

Hey, it's me again with another chapter of Mysterious Navi Zero! For those of you wondering where I got episodes, I downloaded them with a program called WinMX. The Japanese name is called Rockman EXE and they are fan subbed. I will do my best to capture the character's personalities from it. Also, someone requested I use the Japanese names in a Reveiw, what do you guys think? I wouldn't mind changing them. Without further interruptions, here goes chapter 5!

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network. Also, the fan subbed version of the anime is not done by me and I don't know any of the people that do the translation. I don't even know enough Japanese to ask where the bathroom is. They are subbed by Anime Haven. WinMX was not created by me either.

  


* * *

  


**Mysterious Navi Zero  
Chapter 5  
Flaming Magic!**

"Lan, stay awake!" Megaman scolded his operator but kept queit enough for the teacher not to notice him.

"Hmm...?" Lan snapped awake from his short nap. Luckily, the teacher did not notice a thing and was still going on with her lesson.

While school was going on, the students' navis were plugged in to an area designed for the school. There, the navis could talk to each other and relax. Sometimes, a teacher's navi, if he/she has one, spent time there also. The background was pretty much black and had platforms each supported by single pillars. Each platform was a dark blue or dark red and were spaced pretty far apart. This enabled navis to talk privately in small groups or to be alone if needed.

Currently, Megaman with Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman were on a blue platform. "Bass could become a big problem, he's really powerful," Megaman was telling his friends what was recently happening. (Author's note: Unlike the video game, Iceman is used by the scientist's son in the anime.) 

"Guts! Guts! I can smash him for you if he's too tough for you! Guts!" Gutsman replied and flexed his arms with a grin on his face. (Author's note: Gutsman says "Guts" repeatedly in the anime all the time.)

"Today's a school day, right?" Roll spoke the obvious. She ignored Gutsman competitiveness.

"Of course," Megaman nodded.

"You said it yourself that Zero's operator goes to this school. Why don't you talk to him?" Roll pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That's right," Megaman almost fell over at his own stupidity for not realizing.

"He must be around here somewhere," Iceman searched the nearby platforms first.

"I believe that would be him over there," Glyde pointed. He indicated to a platform next to them off to the south. A lone red navi stood on it leaning against a pole with his arms folded on his chest. He seemed to sleeping or perhaps even meditating.

"That's him alright," Megaman sighed, "I'll go alone,"

Megaman teleported from his current platform to the one where Zero was at in a flash of blue. "Zero,"

"We meet again Megaman," Zero said without looking up.

"Zero, why are you helping me?" Megaman went straight to the point.

"We're both fighting for the same thing even though our reasons might be different," Zero said. He got off the pole and took a few a steps forward until he was in reach of Megaman.

"What do you mean?" Megaman questioned.

"I can't tell you out of respect for Bit," Zero smiled and extended his hand in friendship. Megaman hesitated at first but didn't want to be rude and shook his hand.

"I understand," Megaman nodded.

"I'll see you later, count on it," Zero warped away before anything else was said. As if on que, the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

"Ready to plug out, Megaman?" Lan asked the blue navi. Megaman nodded and logged out of the school network area.

  


"Hey, Mom! I'm home! Yai invited me to her house for lunch," he said in a hurry. He dropped off his school gear in his room upstairs and skated back down in a hurry.

"Ok, have fun!" Mrs Hikari said right before Lan reached the door.

"I'm ready to go," Lan told his friends, who were waiting outside. This included Dex with Gutsman, Mayl with Roll, Yai with Glyde, and Froid with Iceman. With Yai's pink limo, they were able to get to Yai's house in less than five minutes. The limo driver dropped them off at the front of the door, past the the football field sized front yard.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yai," the butler greeted and held the door open for them.

"Thank you," Yai said and entered with her friends. A delicious meal was prepared by the cook and they sat down to eat.

"Lan, please remember your manners this time," Megaman told him as a plate of food was put in front of his operator. Lan didn't listen however as he began to eat fast and messy along with Dex. Mayl looked embarassed. Yai looked kinda surprised at there eating speed.

"Seconds please!" Lan and Dex said at the same time.

"Lan, where are you manners?" Megaman scolded his operator.

"What? I said 'please'" Lan said picking up his PET.

"I mean the way you eat," Megaman said. A sudden yell interrupted the short fight.

"I smell smoke," Mayl sniffed. Slowly, smoke began to enter the room.

"It's coming from the kitchen! It's a fire, we got to get out!" Yai shouted.

"The oven, it 's broken!" the cook's yell could be heard. Next came the sound of glass shattering. He grunted as if was he lifting something heavy.

"I think he's in trouble!" Lan said and made a run for the kitchen. The cook had a fire extenguished in his hands and was putting out the flames coming from the stove. Sparks came from inside the stove.

"It's like those fires started by Fireman a few months ago," Mayl pointed out.

"So the computer's broken, let me fix it," Lan said and pulled the cord from his PET. He shifted past the cook and plugged the cord in to the port on the oven.

"I'll going too!" Yai plugged in Glyde.

Glyde and Megaman landed in nothing short of an inferno. Met tools were hammering away at the ground. Flying fire viruses with candles burned everything in sight.

"I'm glad you could make it," a sarcastic voice rang out. Bass stood before the two surprised navis. He gestured to the viruses attacking the oven's systems. "Normally I would destroy you on my own but I got other things to worry about," with those words, he was gone in a flash of black light.

"Magic!" A mysterious exclaimed. A blast of blue flames knocked Megaman and Glyde off their feet. Magicman stood in front of them with several of his minions. These included clouds, remote controlled lightning shooters, and some met tools.

"I will take care of the viruses, you get Magicman," Glyde said.

"Ok," Megaman nodded.

"Battle Chip: High Cannon, Slot in!" Yai slid in the said chip. Glyde's right hand transformed in to a cannon and he started to blast away at the viruses Magicman called upon.

"Now's out chance," Lan said.

"Right! Mega Buster!" Megaman agreed and opened fire at Magicman. Magicman dodged the first few blasts but was eventually hit. "He's fast," Megaman noted.

"Battle Chip: Aqua Sword and Area Steal, Slot in!" Lan connected the two chips and inserted them in to the pet. Megaman disappeared from view, moving at the fast speed. He appeared right behind Magicman and slashed at him. The attack hit but Magicman was not out of the fight yet.

"Magic!" Magicman declared and launched at swirl of blue fire at the close ranged Megaman. Megaman didn't have enough time to dodge and was blown away by the attack. He landed on his back but forced himself up again.

Meanwhile, Glyde wasn't having as much trouble as Megaman. Most of the viruses prove to be too slow to dodge Glyde's attacks but they seem to be hearding him away from Megaman. Glyde jumped to the left to avoid another shockwave of energy caused by the Met tool. He blasted it with his Hi-Cannon and deleted it. Turning his attention upwards, he shot at the remote control lightning shooters.

"Glyde, keep up the good work," Yai said to her brown navi.

"Yes, my lady," he nodded and continued firing almost non-stop.

Back where Megaman was, Lan had him try the Area Steal and Aqua Sword combo again but it failed to work again. for his trouble, he received a blast of blue flames in his face. "Try another chip," Megaman suggested as he attacked with the aquatic sword to prevent Magicman from launching another attack.

"Ok, Battle Chip: Shotgun! Slot in!" Lan plugged in the the chip.

Megaman right hand transformed from an aquatic sword to a shot gun. He quickly took aim and fired. "Shotgun!" Megaman said launching the attack. A blast of yellow energy came out but it soon split in to what seem like hundreds. Magicman could not avoid such an attack and was almost blasted in to submission.

"Finish him," Lan said.

Magicman created a wall of blue flames befor Megaman could finish him off. He attacked with another blast of Shotgun but it didn't make it past the flames. Magicman laughed and flew straight at Megaman. Megaman was forced back but Magicman's force field and rammed right in to a wall.

"AHH!" Megaman cried out and then fell.

"Megaman, get up. He's gonna get you!" Lan warned. Indeed, Magicman attacked again but Megaman rolled out of the was just in time. Magicman's attack created a good sized dent in the digital wall. "Battle Chip: Water Tower! Slot in!"

"Megaman groaned in pain. He saw the viral navi turning to attack him again. He raised his arm and launched a final attack. The tower of water appeared right in front of Megaman. Magicman screamed in surprise but couldn't stop his charge. His momentum carried him in to the tower of water, where he was instantly deleted.

"Megaman, are you ok?" he turned around and saw Glyde running towards him. He nodded.

"Glad to see you're ok," Lan said to his navi.

"Great job, Glyde," Yai smiled.

"Well, I guessed lunch is canceled," Dex mumbled with his head down.

Mayl sweat dropped in embarassment at Dex's rudeness. "There are bigger things to worry about," she said as politely as possible.

"Don't worry, we have many other stoves the cook can use," Yai stated.

"Great, I'm starved!" Lan declared.

"Lan, all you think about is food," Mayl sighed. Everyone broke out in laughter except Lan.

"What's so funny?" he looked at his laughing friends and couldn't help but join them in the laughter.

  


* * *

  


That marks the end of chapter 5. Hoped you guys liked it. ^_^ As always, please reveiw. 


	6. Shadows in the Water

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

Chapter 6, about half of this story is already done. Things are going to start to heat up more from here on, I think... Anyways, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

Author's note: I never fought Shadowman before but I heard he was like Ninjaman from the second game.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Shadows in the Water**

*BING BONG BING BONG!*

"Finially, school's over," Lan groaned queitly in his seat.

"Don't forget, we have to visit Dad today for the project," Megaman reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Lan sighed. He was always happy to go visit his dad but he had a feeling this project was gonna take a while and dealt a lot of stuff he didn't understand. After saying "good bye" to his friends, Lan skated towards home for a quick lunch.

"The fountain has no water in it, they must be fixing it," Lan said, showing Megaman as he skated by it.

"Hi, Mom! I'm home!" Lan greeted as he entered the house.

"Hello, Lan!" Mrs. Hikari smiled back at her son.

"Anything to eat?" Lan asked. He dropped his full book bag on to the couch.

"Sorry but the water wasn't working so I couldn't make anything," she turned the handle of the sink to emphasize her point.

"Well, Dad's office is in the same office as the Waterworks, I'll go take a look," Lan said and was out the door before his mom could tell him not to do so.

A quick trip through the subway and Lan stood in front of the large building known as the Government Complex. Lan skated inside. He noticed that some net battlers were heading towards the elevator in the Water Works part of the building. The three net battlers, two men and a woman in office uniform, showed thier ID and entered the elevator.

"Great..., now how do I get to the Water Works computer?" Lan asked his navi.

"Dad had an access card. You used it before, remember?" Megaman asked.

"Oh yeah, it was when we fought Iceman the first time," Lan said.

The woman sitting behind the counter typed furiously on her computer. She suddenly jolted up and ran for the elevator, her PET in her hand. She took the elevator up and left the elevator and her computer unattended.

"Now's our chance!" Lan said as he skated to the computer.

"Lan, what if we get caught?"

"Let me worry about that," he reassured his navi, "Jack in! Megaman.EXE, Transmit!" Megaman was plugged directly in to the Government Complex's directory by the computer. After a couple of wrong turns, he finially made his way in to the Water Works computer.

The Water Works computer was a land of green floors and metallic silver pipes for walkways. Like it's last viral infection, the area was randomly covered in ice to make travel increasingly difficult in the twisting pathway. One could easily get lost in the maze of pipes.

"I'm almost there," Megaman said, taking a familiar route to the end of the maze. Occasionally, Megaman would stop to help out a fellow navi or program fight off a virus. The forzen paths proved difficult to travel.

"Hey, what's that new path?" Megaman looked at the frozen path in front of him.

"It doesn't hurt to look right?" Lan suggested.

Stepping carefully, Megaman slid on the ice. His speed began to increase. "Whaaaaa!" Megaman screamed. He looked up ahead and saw the ice ahead of him suddenly cutting off. "AHH!" Megaman screamed louder as he slid near the end faster and faster.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted worriedly.

Megaman went over the edge and expected to be deleted instantly. But instead, Megaman landed on a small platform surrounded by water on all sides. "Ow....," Megaman groaned at and got back up slowly. At the other end of the island was another navi, looking down at him.

"Greetings, Megaman!" Bass said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hold it right there!" Megaman raised his buster and took careful aim at the black navi. Bass smiled mockingly at him, unafraid at the blue navi at all.

"I normally would stay here to destroy you but I have other matters to attend to," Bass laughed as he teleported away once again. Behind Bass however, was a ninja-like navi. He had on a purple traditional ninja suit complete with face mask. A large metallic ninja star was stuck on his hood.

"Greetings, Megaman! I am Shadowman, your executioner!" Shadowman cackled loudly. Unlike Megaman, Shadowman stood on the water without effort so Megaman was at a disadvantage.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of this one. Battle routine, set!" said Lan.

"Execute!" Megaman answered.

Shadowman attacked quickly with a small barage of over-sized shurikens. Megaman ran straight at the shadow master, barely just ahead of the ninja stars. Looking back, he noticed that the shurikens kept him from going back to the other side of the island and they were stuck in pretty deep. He could pull them out but that would leave an opening for an attack.

"Megaman, watch out! Battle chip: Hero Sword, slot in!" Lan plugged in the said chip. The ledgendary Hero Sword appeared in Megaman's hands. With a quick slash, he destroyed the next series of three shurikens thrown at him. Shadowman decided than to use a different tactic.

Megaman slashed at Shadowman and hit him but Shadowman just laughed off the heavy damaged he received. He suddenly ran at Megaman with a katana in his hands. Megaman closed his eyes and braced for impact but it never seemed to came in 5 long seconds. He opened his eyes and saw Shadowman running straight at him as if he had never closed his eyes. Raising his sword, he took a swipe at Shadowman but he disappeared when the sword hit, as if he was an illusion of some sort.

"Look out! From above!" Lan warned.

Megaman looked up just in time to see yet another Shadowman falling towards him with a katana like the one before. Megaman jumped up and attacked but found out that it was another illusion. When Megaman landed, he felt a sudden pain in his back and sensed someone behind him. Shadowman stood behind him, his hand on his neck and katana plunged straight through him.

"What?!" Lan was surprised by this manuever. Shadowman could make fake copies of himself and each one looked like the real one. Lan grabbed a handful of battle chips from his pocket to see what would help Megaman fight. "Megaman, try to get free," Lan suggested as he browsed through his chips.

Megaman struggled against the vice-like grip of the shadow navi but it only got worse. Shadowman's grip tightened and his katana buried itself deeper in to the blue navi. Shadowman cackled loudly as Megaman screamed out in pain.

"Battle Chip: Barrier, slot in!" Lan plugged in another chip.

The barrier appeared immediately around Megaman. Shadowman bounced off the energy sheild with a look of anger. With a thrust of his katana, the barrier shattered like as if it was glass and disappeared.

"He's close so you should be able to hit him with these!" Lan slid in two chips in to his PET.

"Water Tower!" Megaman shot the large tower of water. As expected, Shadowman leapt back to avoid being hit. Just as Shadowman reached the edge of the water, the tower of water hit him. The attack was much more stronger because of the water surrounding it. With an Electric Sword in his hands, Megaman delivered the final blow.

**"ARGH!"** Shadowman screamed as he was deleted. "You may have defeated me but this is only the beginning!" his voice ecoed as the last of his data disappeared.

"Alright, Megaman!" Lan congradulated Megaman.

"Excuse me, Young Man," a woman's voice cut his celebration. It was the woman that worked behind the counter and she didn't look very happy to see him.

"Uh..., I can explain...," Lan began.

"Security!" the woman screamed. The result was a security officed walking in. Lan ended up running all the way to the sub way and decided to head home for the day.

* * *

Done, sorry I took so long and it was still pretty short too. I'm lazy and proud of it too. ^_^ Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster and make it a lot longer too. By the way, please check out a story called The New Network by a friend of mine, RellikLuos. As always, please review.


	7. Preparations

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Preparations**

"That was too easy," Bass mumbled to himself as he lowered his buster cannon under his cape. He looked down at the small group of destroyed security drones.

The background pulsed a dangerous with the occassional burst of electricity. The power plant's computer was being invaded again by the black navi. Along with Bass, he was acompanied by his loyal servant, Pharaohman. Pharaohman resembled the tomb of a mummy with a fancy design. He floated instead of walking like most othe navis.

  


Meanwhile, Megaman and his friends waited near the end of the maze that was the power plant computers. They were inspecting another invasion from Bass. Out of all of them, Glyde and Megaman were the most patient. Roll was trying to make conversation with everyone to pass the time. Gutsman had resorted to pounding any helpless virus that was wandering by. Iceman was not present at the time, he was working at Water Works.

Replacing the absent Iceman, was the latest addition to the team, Zero. Bit was still very shy, he barely said a word to anyone. He usually only talked to Zero, who assured that everything was going to be fine.

"Are you sure Bass will be here?" Roll asked.

"He attacked an oven and then the Water Works just like the WWW did. All the clues point directly to the Power Plant next," Megaman said.

"Bass is due to attack here at any moment," Zero answered calmly.

  


"Searching.....searching, I found it, Boss," Pharaohman reported.

"Excellent," Bass grinned and approached the terminal. But before his hands could even touch it, a sharp blast of energy pelted him in the back knocking him over. "Blast it!" Bass cursed as he got and turned to face his enemy.

Zero stood in front of Bass, his buster cannon smoking. Behind him stood his allies, Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Glyde. Pharoahman was the first to react by opening his coffin and shooting out a large energy beam. Zero and his friends all scattered to avoid the beam.

Bass attacked the closest person to him, which happend to be Zero. Bass aimed his cannon and shot a blast from his own cannon. Zero leapt aside to avoid the first blast and yet again to avoid another blast. The third blast however got him and sent him sprawling on to the floor.

  


"Grr...!" Gutsman went at Pharoahman, fists first. Pharoahman was not helpless however and opened his coffin yet again. A large beam shot in the face canceled Gutsman attack and sent him tumbling.

"Argh!" Pharoahman screamed in surprise at the pink sword sticking thorugh his chest. He whirled round to see Protoman, smirking at him as he slashed at him again and again. Pharaohman opened up his coffin for another beam but Protoman dodged out of the way just in time.

"It seems you need my help once again," Chaud said arrogantly.

"Now's not a good time for this. Battle Chip: Shot Gun, slot in!" Lan slid the chip in to his PET.

Megaman raised his new cannon and shot forth a blast of yellow energy. The yellow energy split apart, raining a seemingly endless supply of shots at Pharoahman. Pharaohman countered by calling up two copies of himself out of the ground, one to his right and one to his left. They opened up, letting loose their cargo of rattons. Megaman and his friends scattered but they all got hit because of the rattons' homing abbilities.

"We got to work together to beat him," Megaman said. Lan prepared the Hero, Knight, and Fighter Sword chips for Megaman.

"As much as I dislike the idea, I'm afraid you're right," Protoman said queitly.

"Double Hero!" Protoman and Megaman called out at the same time. The both rushed becoming a blaze of red and blue. They raised their blades and struck Pharaohman, instantly deleting him.

  


"Cowering behind your sheild?" Bass glared at his opponent. Zero reacted first and shattered his sheild with his sword but before he could attack, he was blasted away from Bass's powerful cannon. Zero was up in a flash and plunged his sword in to Bass's stomach and then kicked Bass away to free his sword again. Bass cursed as the attack sunk in.

"You were prepared for me. No matter, the next time you see me will be your doom!" Bass laughed maniacally as he once again teleported away in a flash of black.

As soon as Bass got away, an e-mail was sent to Lan's pet. Megaman, although a little worn out from the battle, opened it. Lan began to read it out loud: "I purpose a show down at the network of the abandoned chip factory tomorrow. Bring all the little friends you want." it was signed by Bass.

"Bass is a strong navi, we should prepare ourselves as well as our navis," Bit suggested. Everyone agreed and split up for the rest of the day.

  


Lan dropped his backpack and threw himself on to the bed. His computer, which he had left on, emitted a glow in the dark bedroom. Lan's PET rested next to it. Mrs. Hikari was doing the laundry at the moment.

"Lan, don't you think we should be getting ready for tomorrow?" Megaman asked his operator.

"Don't worry about it, we can beat them easily," Lan said, his voice muffled by the pillows his face rested on.

"Lan! Get up, connect me to the internet," Megaman instructed.

"Ok ok, I'm going...," Lan relunctantly got off the bed and plugged Megaman made his way down the twisting pathways of the internet. Along the way, various viruses attacked but it was nothing a few Buster Cannon shots couldn't handle. But soon, Megaman made it in to the deepest part of the internet, which require a caliber of skill to survive. For the next few hours, Megaman practiced his battle skills.

  


"Hello, I'm a net merchant, would you like to take a look at what I have to offer?" the green and yellow navi asked.

"Yes, would you please show me the chips you have?" Glyde politely asked.

"Of course," the merchant-navi said and showed him a list.

"What should we get, my lady?" Glyde asked his opearator, Yai. She browsed through the long list of chips, some of the rarer ones caught her eye. Yai's family was rich, her father being the owner of the game making campanu of Gabcom, so Yai could buy the most expensive chips.

"Just the M-Cannon chip, Glyde," Yai pointed it out.

"Yes, m'am," Glyde nodded and bought the rare chip. It appeared on Yai's PET, a picture of a red cannon on it.

"Thank you for shopping here. Please come back for more armor, chips, and power ups," the merchant replied.  


"Roll Flash!" Roll attacked with the two ribbons on her helmet, domilishing the virus. "I did it!" Roll cheered happily at her own victory.

"Well done, Roll," Mayl congradulated her. Their celebration was cut short however by another group of viruses. "Look out, here it comes!" she pointed at the golden knight with his flaming sword.

"Heart Flash!" Pink heart-shaped projectiles shot out of Roll's chest and destroyed the lead cirus easily. With that, she made quick work if his two partners, the plain silver knight virus. Roll's training continued without much event.

  


"Ok, I got it," Dex said. He plugged his PET in to his computer and uploaded the upgrade to Gutsman.

"Guts! Guts!" Gutsman man cheered happily as it loaded.

"With this new upgrade, maybe I can beat Lan himself," Dex grinned at the idea.


	8. The Battle Begins!

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
The Battle Begins!**

"Ready everyone?" Lan asked. His friends, Mayl, Yai, Bit, and Dex nodded. "Plug in!" Lan shoved the cord in to the correct slot along with his friends.

"I'm connecting you to the network," Mr Hikari reported, typing furiously typing on his computer.

Today was the day, the day the final battle with Bass was planned. The entire group was gathered around Mr. Hikari's computer in the Government Complex. From there, they could easily travel across the internet to the hidden location.

The area they arrived at was not well-maintained, to say the least. Cracks covered the floor, the back ground was giving off a dull white light even though it appeared black. The white tiled floor seemed to stretch on endlessly.

"Watch out!" Megaman raised his Buster Cannon and began shooting. Already, a small group of high leveled viruses started thier assault. The first to reach them were the Satellites, with remote controled units covering any escape routes. The viruses surrounded them, forming an odd circle.

"Roll Flash!" Roll attacked with her the straps on her helmet, deleting an electric virus. "There's too many of them!" She avoided a swipe from a golden knight virus and kicked it aside.

Gutsman roared furiously as he punched through his enemies. Raising his fists, he slammed it in to the ground, creating a shockwave of energy that grounded quite a few viruses.

"I don't think I can keep this up, my lady," Glyde was taking full advantage of the Dream Aura and Mega Cannon chips. Even though he had a long ranged weapon, the viruses edged closer and closer. Even Glyde, the only non-fighter class navi present, knew these viruses were strong enough to penetrate his sheild.

Zero jumped up high in to the air, landing on a remote controlled enemy. He plunged his sword in to it, deleting it immediately. Before Zero could even drop down to the ground however, an electric Sattellite rammed on to his back, knocking him away from the other navis. Zero cursed as the electricity hit him full force, he landed on his stomach and immediately delete the virus with a slash of his sword. He got up and saw that he was seperated from his friends by a whole squad of viruses. "Crap," 

Suddenly, the ground tilted over to one side. A hole had appeared under the rapidly shrinking platform. Navis and viruses alike began to slide off the platform. As Zero watched, all the viruses and navis slid off the platform, Megaman being the last one to fall. They fell through the dark hole, destination unknown. The only one last was Zero himself, as the platform righted itself.

"Bit, what do I do now?" Zero turned to his operator.

Before he could answer, however, the sound of a blaster alerted Zero of an enemy. Zero leapt aside, the blast exploding the area where he was standing seconds before. Smoke billowed out of the explosion. Emerging from the smoke was Bass himself, with a smoking buster cannon.

"So we finially meet, *brother*!" Bass spat at the word brother. A taunting grin appeared on his face.

"Brother?"

"We were both created by Dr. Wily. Come, join with me and take over the world!" Bass extended his hand out towards Zero. Zero turned and looked at the extended limb.

"Never!" Zero answered. He suddenly drew his weapon and leaped at his evil brother.

"So be it! Human-loving fool!" Bass raised his cannon and fired. The shot knocked Zero back was a powerful explosion.

"No! Zero!" Bit screamed. He searched through the available chips in his hand. Stopping at the correct one, he slid it in the designated slot on his PET.

"You're no match for me!" Bass cackled and fired another shot. Zero braced himself for another hit. However, right before the attack connected, an energy sheild appeared before him. The attack was stopped but the barrier dissipated instantly.

Bass was surprised by the sudden shield but this was far from over. He fired rapidly against the red navi, deciding against his charged shot for now. Zero dodged them with ease and slashed at the dark navi. The attack connected, getting a growl from Bass. Zero stabbed the saber at him again but Bass, ever ready, grabbed on to Zero's. They struggled with each other for the control of the saber.

"Battle Chip: Attack +20, slot in!" Bit slid the chip in.

Zero could feel his strength suddenly increasing, he brought the saber striaght down. It ran through Bass from head to toe, obliteratering a large amount of energy. Bass growled angrily, he kicked at the red navi's hand, making him drop his weapon. Grabbing him by his neck, Bass had Zero right where he wanted him. "No one can beat me! You should have taken my offer even though you're not worthy of it!" Zero was thrown back.

Bass glowed with intense energy as he cackled madly. He was going berserk in his madness, his power increasing as he got angrier. His hands glowed as he raised them high over his head. A gigantic wave of energy appeared in front of him, engulfing a helpless Zero in it. Zero struggled to keep on top of it but it seemed hopeless. He felt his energy ebbing away. An explosion signaled the end of the attack. A battered Zero was left on the floor.

Bass roared furiously as he rocketed forward, grabbing on to his foe. He started out with a punch in the gut followed by a kick. Attack after attack hit, Bass's limbs moving in an unseen blur.

"Zero, no! What do I do?" Bit cried. Looking at the chips in his hands, an idea came to mind but he had to be quick. Connecting the chips the together, he slid them all in to his PET.

"Ahh!" Zero was thrown to the floor by Bass's last kick.

"You're pathetic!" Bass insulted, as he walked slowly to his beaten opponent. He gripped Zero by the head and pulled him up until his feet were dangling in the air.

"Now, Zero! Do it now!" Bit urged his partner. Zero slowly turned to him and nodded once.

"What?" Bass turned his attention to Bit on the floating screen.

"Life Sword!" Zero's right hand glowed and took the shape of a powerful sword. He rammed it through Bass's chest.

"What?! What is this?!" Bass cried out as the sword went through him. He screamed in pain as he felt energy drain from him. Bass's grip on Zero loosened, allowing Zero back down. Zero landed painfully on his knees. "How...? I was created by and for Dr. Wile himself...," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I was built for someone much more important than himself," Zero said. With those words, Bass fell. His form exploded in to digital data and seemed to be blown away. Zero smiled to himself as the last of the black dust-like data disappeared. He turned to his partner and flashed a thumbs-up.

With a reassuring smile, Zero collapsed on to the ground.

  


**Meanwhile...**

Megaman and friends screamed as they fell through the darkness. No one knew what was awaiting them. The darkness was all, not an inch of light was available. Megaman could still feel himself falling, it seemed to last an eternity. Roll could feel herself shivering with fear. Even the normally fearless Gutsman was screaming in terror.

Finially, they landed on solid ground with an audible crash. "Ugh! Ow ow ow ow!" Megaman shouted in pain. His landing was painful, to say the least. However, it would seem that they have all survived. The virus also survived, beginning thier attack the moment they landed. They caught the navis off guard, delivering a harsh punishment.

"Come'on everyone! We got to keep fighting!" Megaman stood up, despite his injuries. His friends slowly but surely followed. The viruses surrounded them, making a circle of multi-colored of odd shapes.

"We're surrounded on all sides!" Roll shouted. She prepared herself for another Roll Flash.

"No choice but to keep going!" Megaman said. He took aim with his buster cannon.

"Guts!" Gutsman raised his over-sized fists.

"Here they come!"

  


_To be continued..._


	9. Life Virus Final Battle!

Couple things before I start:  
-I don't know much about Dr Wily  
-I don't know much about Zero from the Megaman X series besides what they tell me in X5 and X6 and a few stories I read on the 'net  
-I assume all navis are sentient  
-I don't know the teacher's name  
-It is important that Megaman not fight the second versions of enemy navis and travel deep in the internet for this story to work well  
-I assume that navis can't be cut apart a little at a time, they need to be totally destroyed(can't slice navis arm off or blow hole in them, need to totally destory them) they can still receive damage though  
-I don't know much about Bass

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Battle Network.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Life Virus Final Battle!**

"Ahh!" Megman yelled out in pain as red dash virus hit him dead on and send him flying back. Roll and Gutsman followed shortly with a yell of their own. The viruses regrouped for another attack.

"Pathetic, can't even handle a few viruses," a new voice interrupted the fight. They turn and saw Protoman! A virus foolishly decided to rush in for a quick attack but it was its last mistake as Protoman deleted it, courtesy of his blade.

With a new ally at their side, Megaman, Roll, Glyde, and Gutsman couldn't ve more relieved. With renewed energy, they quickly got to their feet and unleashed attack after attack.

"Mega! You gotta go after the Life Virus or they'll keep coming!" Roll shouted as she tackled a cannon.

"But what about you guys?" Megaman was busy blasting at the knight viruses that had their attention on him.

"Guts! I can handle these weaklings! Guts!" Gutsman bragged. With a thrust of his over-sized fist, he obliterated a blue met tool in his way.

"We will hold them here," Glyde said. He shot his mega cannon, deleting viruses with one shot each.

"Come'on!" Protoman urged Megaman as a hole appeared in the line of viruses. They must have been trying to form a line of defense for the Life Virus. Even though Protoman hated to admit, Megaman was the only able to take on the Life Virus. With one last shot fired from his mega buster, Megaman ran ahead with the red navi.

The dark path seem to take forever to end. All the while, the sounds of fighting was fading from the distance. Megaman though he heard Roll call out but forced himself ahead. Protoman stopped suddenly, causing his blue rival to do the same. Three small holes, each just big enough to cover a panel was in front of them.

"It must be a trap," Protoman thought out loud.

"Watch out! It's th--!" Megaman was never able to finish his sentence. A bug-like virus emerged from the middle hole. It was golden in color and had a jewel on its forehead. It was half as tall as megaman but indeed much wider.

It was surprising how something so fat can move so fast. It scamppered quickly to Protoman and attached to his leg. Before he could shake it off however, electricity pulsed through his body causing him to scream. Megaman reacted fast and blasted it off him, it was not deleted however.

"I could have gotten that!" Protoman declared. The golden bug made another lunge at his but Protoman was prepared this time. With a swipe of his sword, the bug was sliced in half and dissolved in to digital data.

"Ok, now for the li--," again Megaman was interrupted in mid sentence. Three bugs, each coming from a different hole emerged to attack. One of them was red, the other green, and the final one was blue. They each scattered and made their way towards the two navis.

"You go ahead, I'll take them out!" Protoman said while shoving the blue navi forward.

Megaman turned to protest but Protoman had already thrown himself in to the fight. He was herding the bugs back with his blade. The edged towards him but always jumped back right before the blade would have hit.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry now!" Protoman demanded. With a nod, the blue navi leaped over the hole and continued.

It was dark, yet Megaman's feet continued to bring him forward. Finially, the pathway ended and he was left on a large platform. Something huge sat on the edge of it, it was no question what it was. Megaman stood, battle ready. With a roar, the lights shined brightly, signaling the start of the battle.

It was the same old Life Virus from before. He was mostly green and metallic, resembling a robot that was cut off just before the legs. As always, a strong barrier surrounded him. Its roar was monstrous and seems to shook the very foundation of the internet.

"Lan!"

"Right!" Instantly, chips were uploaded to Megaman.

Megaman hurriedly used the barrier chip he got to form a sheild around himself. His right arm was now the ledgendary hero sword. The Life Virus was not a least bit concered. With a movement of its head, a large purple blade appeared in mid air and took a swing at the blue navi. The barrier was shattered instantly and Megaman's energy went down drasticly. He countered with a slash of his own sword, draining a little energy from the virus after shattering the sheild.

"I need more chips, Lan," Megaman said, a little winded from the attack.

"I'm on it!" Lan said.

Three Dynawave chips, nothing major but they were reliable chips. The Life Virus roared angrily as it once again charging up for its next attack. The life barrier was once again protecting him but Megaman destroyed it with one of his Dynawave chips easily. Reaching forward, the Life Virus rewarded the blue navi's efforts by grapping him and holding him in the air while he charged. He began to squeeze, trying to crush him. Megaman struggled valiantly but his stuggles were in vain, the Life Virus was too strong. Suddenly, it dropped him only to be zapped by the large red beam. Megaman's smoking body laid on the floor for all the see.

"Megaman....get up, he's gonna crush you!" Lan shouted. He panicingly inserted healing chips. They seemed to be working as the green glows emitted from the fallen navi. Megaman leapt back just in time, away from the Life Virus's grip. He used the second dynawave chip to his advantage but the third one missed as the Life Virus summoned his meteor attack. The meteor hit the floor, sending shockwaves that knocked Megaman senseless.

"Lan, I can't keep this up, he's a lot stronger than before," Megaman said. He climbed up to his feet once more with a groan.

"Hang on, just shatter his sheild one more time and I'll send you a good finishing chip," said Lan.

Megaman began charging his buster cannon. The Life Virus sensed this and upped his sheild once more. It emitted a right glow as it began to charge its energy also. For a while, nothing moved, save for the energy being gathered. Both fighters analyzed their enemy. Both glows suddenly turn red, signalizing that the charges was full.

Megaman reacted first by aiming his buster and taking a shot. Raising both of his hands, the Life Virus deflected the shot. "No!" Megaman gasped. The virus than used the purple sword again but the blue navi jumped back just in time. Again Megaman began charging his buster but the Life Virus wasn't going to just sit still while he did that. The large red beam was just barely avoided by the agile Megaman. Megaman took a shot and this time it hit, the barrier broke instantly.

"Alright, here we go! Battle Chips, Slot in! Form the..."

"Life Sword!" Megaman's right hand once again transformed but this time in to the powerful life sword. Using all his strength, Megaman leapt forward and swung the sword downward straight through the virus. With a thunderous roar, the virus slapped Megaman away before turning bright white. It got brighter and brighter until the Life Virus exploded in to digital data, his roar still echoing around the 'net.

"Alright, we did it! Megaman, are you okay?" Lan shouted excitedly.

A groaned emitted from the injured but still operational navi. "I'll be ok, Lan," Megaman smiled.

  


"Blast it!" Protoman cursed angrily. A blue bug had managed to hit him with a water tower. He leapt at the bug and slashed at it but it jumped back and avoided the blade. All four bugs of different colors, gold, red, blue, and green, were focused in on him now. Protoman quickly switched to his sheild in preparation for the next attack.

With a single notion from the golden bug, all four bugs leapt at him from all different sides. Protoman braced himself for an onslaught of attacks but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he could see just the remaining data of the deleted bug viruses floating away. "Guess I owe you again, Megaman," Protoman said quietly to himself.

  


Gutsman roared in anger and pain as he was sent tumbling backwards right in to an unsuspecting Roll. Glyde followed soon afterwards, his life sheild was broken a while back. He groaned in pain, he wasn't programed for battle at all. Suddenly, all the viruses stopped moving and without warning, burst in to digital data.

"What....? Megaman did it!" Roll laughed, amazed at their luck.

  


"So, you're moving away.....already?" Lan asked. Bit nodded to the question. It was the day after the defeat if the Life Virus and Bit was already moving away.

"Here's my e-mail address, so we can keep in touch," Bit handed him a piece of paper with something written on it.

"I hope we do meet again someday, Megaman," Zero smiled from his PET and flashed a thumbs up.

"Me too," Megaman agreed.

So, see you around, I guess," Lan said.

"Yeah," Bit waved good bye as his mom called him from the moving van. Lan stayed though and watched as the truck started moving and went all the way past the horizon.

  


* * *

Yay, I finially got around to finishing it. Lazyness, lazyness, lazyness! Well, um....hope you guys enjoyed the story. 


End file.
